


[Podfic] Striking the Right Note

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic With Music, Slice of Life, mention of sexually active underage character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: A tale of how Stefen's best friend went from “Stef, stop dating men that are way too old for you!” to “Let me matchmake you with my uncle, he is just your type.”





	[Podfic] Striking the Right Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Striking the Right Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773877) by [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Shadow Stalker by Mercedes Lackey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUUSYt1Myd8)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/StrikingTheRightNote/Striking%20the%20Right%20Note.mp3)  
  
| 68 MB | 1:14:35  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/StrikingTheRightNote/Striking%20the%20Right%20Note.m4b) | 105 MB | 1:14:35


End file.
